


A Prisonlicious New Year's Eve

by TeruTeruObliterator11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Edit as of October 2017: This is Very out of character, Help, Most of the ships are really lowkey though, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Years, Texting, This is probably out of character, What Have I Done, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeruTeruObliterator11037/pseuds/TeruTeruObliterator11037
Summary: It's New Year's Eve in Saishuu Academy, and the students are ready to ring in the new year!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm writing yet another holiday fic!  
> I'm so sorry about this.  
> I'd like to try writing a series of NDRV3 text fics as the game gets translated!  
> Here are the chat names!-  
> DoReMeme- Akamatsu  
> HaruMaki- Harukawa  
> Astro_Can_You_Naut- Momota  
> Toujou- Toujou  
> shingucci- Shinguuji  
> xXMurder_TennisXx- Ryouma  
> Kiibot- Kiibo  
> avocado mystery man- Amami  
> MageNotMagician- Yumeno  
> technicallynotadetective- Saihara  
> Angie!- Yonaga  
> dank dictator- Ouma  
> The Bug Man- Gokuhara  
> SleepingBeautyIruma- Iruma  
> tenko_kick- Chabashira  
> BlackHair_RedEyes- Tsumugi
> 
> (I was going to call Amami "matcha mystery man" but avocado sounds funny!) 
> 
> Enjoy!

_DoReMeme created a chat._

_DoReMeme name the chat SHSL Group Chat_

_DoReMeme added HaruMaki, Astro_Can_You_Naut, Toujou, shingucci, xXMurder_TennisXx,_  
_Kiibot, avocado mystery man, MageNotMagician, technicallynotadetective, Angie!, dank dictator, The Bug Man, SleepingBeautyIruma, tenko_kick, and BlackHair_RedEyes to SHSL Group Chat._

DoReMeme: Hey guyss

DoReMeme: We can text now

avocado mystery man: cool beans fam

MageNotMagician: Never say fam again Amami

avocado mystery man: got it fam

MageNotMagician: I dont even care anymore tbh

tenko_kick: Tenko doesn't want to be in a group chat full of icky men! Let Tenko know when there is a chat for girls!

 _tenko_kick left the chat_.

Astro_Can_You_Naut: She needs to chilll

dank dictator: so do you

Toujou: Let's be civil.

Astro_Can_You_Naut: k

dank dictator: nah

technicallynotadetective: but tsumugi you don't even have black hair and red eyes

BlackHair_RedEyes: Yeah, but my favorite anime characters do!!!

BlackHair_RedEyes: I though you were a detective

DoReMeme: Be nice!! Saihara is a good dude

shingucci: Today is New Year's Eve!

The Bug Man: I am very excited!

dank dictator: ya everyone knows the date lol

Angie!: are we having a party? God loves parties, angie would know. :)

Toujou: Yes.

Kiibot: Our party will occur at 8:00 P.M. throughout the school on December 31st, today.

dank dictator: woahhhh the robot can type !

Kiibot: Yes, I can type! Any more robo-racism from you, and I will sue!

dank dictator: are you gonna rocket punch me lol

DoReMeme: Calm down

DoReMeme: Guys what are we gonna do for the party ?

SleepingBeautyIruma: I'm going and I'm bringin pantaaaaaaaaaa

dank dictator: yissssssss

xXMurderTennisXx: I hear that Panta contains a large amount of stimulant drugs.

_xXMurderTennisXx is now offline._

BlackHair_RedEyes: There's like a ton of party food in the back of the kitchen and I'm also making myself a dress from the curtain fabric hahaha

Kiibot: My GPS system locates a storage room containing a large supply of gold and silver streamers. There is also a quality disco ball somewhere in the dump. I will now be taking my leave to go search for said disco ball.

_Kiibot is now offline._

Toujou: I am currently cleaning the dining hall. It has quite a bit of space, so I recommend we hold it there.

DoReMeme: Saihara Maki can you help me decorate and heat up the appetizers ?

technicallynotadetective:  uhhh Sure

HaruMaki: Okay.

Astro_Can_You_Naut: oh my gosh she's alive

_DoReMeme, technicallynotadetective, and Harumaki are now offline._

avocado mystery man: im gonna go through the storage room for supplies

dank dictator: oooh can I come ?

avocado mystery man: sure babe

dank dictator: WHAT

_Toujou is now offline._

Angie!: "babe"? Are you guys dating??

dank dictator: nnnnooooo

avocado mystery man: yes

SleepingBeautyIruma: called it!! Himiko you owe me twenty bucks

MageNotMagician: ugghhghghghghg

dank dictator: amami you promised you wouldnt tell anyone

avocado mystery man: oops lol

dank dictator: once we get out of here my subordinates are gonna kill you

avocado mystery man: sure babe

BlackHair_RedEyes: I ship it

The Bug Man: Ouma, you are allowed to be open about romance! We will accept and love you no matter what!

BlackHair_RedEyes: Amami please film a video of you squishing Ouma's cute lil cheeks and text it to us I wanna see

avocado mystery man: k

dank dictator: no

_BlackHair_RedEyes, avocado mystery man, and dank dictator are now offline._

SleepingBeautyIruma: ill bet thirty dollars on them kissing at midnight

MageNotMagician: You got yourself a deal

SleepingBeautyIruma: No magic you stupid ugly gremlin!

MageNotMagician: ugh fine

_MageNotMagician is now offline._

Angie!: Can Angie hold any religious ceremonies?

shingucci: I suppose so, as long as you keep it brief and bloodless.

Angie!: Okie-dokie! I'll start planning! <33

_Angie! is now offline._

SleepingBeautyIruma: omg this group chat is lame im out uglies

_SleepingBeautyIruma is now offline._

Astro_Can_You_Naut: me too

_Astro_Can_You_Naut is now offline._

_DoReMeme is now online._

DoReMeme: GUYSS!11 MAKI'S EATINGA LLOF THE MINI SANDWICHESSSSSS

shingucci: Stay calm! She is submitting to her natural human needs to a larger extent.

The Bug Man: Blast the sandwiches with a steady stream of water. It will knock Maki onto the ground and prevent her from eating the food again. If she persists, mix the water with liquid dish soap and spray her, or even add hot sauce if she is aggressive.

DoReMeme: Okay so we tried that and half the appetizers are soggy and Saihara is probably dead

DoReMeme: I'm scared for my life you guys

DoReMeme: Maki should never be allowed around kids

The Bug Man: I'm very sorry! That worked on bugs eating harmful plants!

DoReMeme: GOKUHARA MAKI IS NOT A BUG

The Bug Man: I am very sorry. I will go help you.

DoReMeme: THANKS BUT COME QUICK SAIHARAS BLEEDING

_DoReMeme and The Bug Man are now offline._

shingucci: Humans truly are beautiful creatures.

_shingucci is now offline._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Shoutout to my amazing group chat buddies! You guys are awesome!)  
> I hope you guys have an amazing new year! See you in 2017!


End file.
